Someone new in town
by GothicGirl96
Summary: Kasumi s new in town and has moved into her nans old house after she passed away from unnatural causes. But is it possible for someone to cause so much trouble in so little amount of time being there? And is Kasumi who she says she is? Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Driving passed all the citizens of Morganville expressed the way she felt. She wasn't normally down and depressed but she just lost her Nan who passed away in this house by unnatural causes. No one would specify what `natural causes` meant but i knew not to push for an answer just yet. The house was left to her in her Nan's will along with £10,000, it was more them her sister Janine got her and her Nan didn't really have a happy relationship. The people she passed all hurried along the paths with a look mixed between pure terror and disgust as she drove by. The funny thing was She`d been to Morganville before when she was little to visit but it was so different to how she remembered it.

The sun was setting in Morganville it was quite nice this time of year not to hot and not to cold. It looked like it was somewhere that would be nice to settle down and have a family but kasumi couldn't start a family. Not that she didn't want one she just couldn't have one due to an accident that happened years ago.

Something was telling her to turn back and leave Morganville, but she just got here why would she want to leave? Its getting dark leave now before it's too late, bad things happen at night the voice in her head said again. She swore she was losing it, but then again she never had it to begin with.

"that would be £27.50"

"what! £27.50! you got joking me!"

"Nope that would be £27.50"

the taxi service was ridiculous but Kasumi being her she paid it.

* * *

Getting out the taxi; she turned and watched the car pull away into the night. Behind her stood her Nan's house which was hers now. It was an old looking building, which had a look that told you it had history in its past. The way it stood tall, with the the windows and door frame painted a pale green. The walls were made from stone which made the fine wood work stand out more. It was a three floored building with a private balcony leading from what it looked like one of the bedrooms.

She walked up the pathway towards the house, stones laid down either side of the path. An oak tree stood towards the middle of the garden, with pretty little tulips of all different colors dotted around the place. Everything about the house gave you a positive feel to it with the beautiful features, but something still felt unsafe about the place. Like it was dangerous.

The house greeted Kasumi as she stepped in, a small lamp in the corner lit the corridor. It was dimly lit but it gave the place a homely feel. After a long day traveling Kasumi stepped into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

**Small but i wasn't sure how far to take the first chapter :)**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi awoke upon the floor having no idea how or when she got there. But she was there on the floor sprawled out all over the place. Staring up at the ceiling contemplating weather or not getting up was a good idea. She knew if she got up the back would ache like hell and she would actually have to begin the day. But her choice was made up or her, by a knock at the do.

It was her first day there so who could it be.

The same stranger knocked at the door again making her roll on to her front to get up. Her back cracked as she stumbled onto her feet.

Walking to the door was harder than you would think. It was literally 20 foot steps to the there. But it was like a mile to every step, and every step killed a little inside.

Reaching the corridor; Kasumi noticed a small frame mirror hung on the wall. It was a nice frame but the glass always made the person in the mirror look worst then they actually are. Well that is what she had to believe because if that was what she looked like in the mirror, then the person at the door was in for a fright.

Her hair was a dark purple colour going frizzy in places. That was normal for the girls in her family. Her Face on the other hand was a whole different story. Her skin was pale with a smokey eye effect on her eyes gone wrong, making it seem smudged.

The door knocked for a third time snapping her back to reality from her day-dream, giving her no choice but to answer the door looking like crap.

The front door had no peep-hole, giving off no clue who was at the door. This was a downer. If you were going to scare the shit out off someone by opening the door looking like this, then at least you would know who it was before they start running off screaming.

A man in his twenties stood at the door. You could tell all the girls were after him by way his light blond hair which looked golden in the sunlight and his bright blue eyes. Basically a face of a Greek god, one of them really sexy looking ones.

Kasumi was always intrigued in people's eyes. It as like they told a persons story when you looked into them. Everyone's eyes are slightly different to another, different colours different meanings.

"Miss Patterson" the man spoke with a sweet accent.

"That's me, and you are?" Kasumi answered curiously.

"Sam, Sam Glass" he said holding his hand to greet her.

Shaking his hand "i remember you now, you're the one who told me about my grandma" she said resisting the urge to pounce on him.

"yeah that was me ... sorry if there is anything i could do to help you go to the coffee shop round the corner".

umm help me with anything... I like that idea. But of course i didn't say that, "What th one at common grounds, yeah i know that place, i drove by last night."

"I don't own the place Oliver a friends of mine does", he said looking her up and down "I... I didn't wake you did I?"

"Yeah, wait no damn im making a fool of my self"

Chuckling to himself "you do know its the afternoon right"

"It's the afternoon, where'd the time go? You want to come in for a drink or something?"

"If you don't mind me i better be going, you're not the only on who is running late today" He said laughing to himself. "Rain check"

"yeah Rain check"

Sam turned and when back to his car, by which Kasumi didn't see was a big black land rover with tinted windows sitting on her driveway, it was kind of hard to miss. Sam drove off down the street while Kasumi closed the door and wandered upstairs to find a shower.

Showers were better than baths, they were a lot quicker and you didn't wash in your own dirt, that was Kasumi's believed. Hot running water on her face was soothing as it washed off all the dirt and left her feeling fresh and ready to beging the day. You had to make the most of thing while they last because freezing cold water squirted out, making her jump out faster than she jumped in.

Today Kasumi was going to dress punk goth, with a short purple and black skirt with patterns tights. Her top was dark with a vampire on the front saying bite me if you dare. She was going with a smokey eye effect with a black eyeliner pen with a tick at the end to make her eyes stand out more. Feeling better by the minute she applied purple lipstick, to wear for the day.

The only trouble Kasumi had been her hair, what ever way she had it, it didn't look right. So she stuck a black headband in and puffed her hair out, and headed off down stairs. After slipping a pair of shoes and a jacket she headed of out the door to find the coffee shop.

* * *

**Yeah, im not sure if i got Sam's appearance right as its been a while since i read the book, if im wrong then please tell me so i can edit the text. **

**The only person i own is Kasumi, the other characters in this story belongs to Rachael Caine.**

**P.S. In the next chapter im bringing Eve and Oliver into it maybe some other people not sure yet. :)**


End file.
